Cambios Irreversibles
by myflights
Summary: Teddy Lupin, a sus 15 años tiene una 'prima' favorita, la cual entrará a su primer año en Hogwarts, tras 5 años Teddy esta convencido de su favoritismo, pero no muy seguro de si la forma en la que mira a Rose es la correcta.
1. El comienzo del cambio

**Primero que nada saludarlas, empecé a leer uno que otro fic de esta pareja, y simplemente se me ocurrió esto, espero les guste, y dejar en claro la diferencia de edad real entre Teddy y Rose son ocho años pero para poder escribir esto decidí que la diferencia con la que estarán en este relato sea de aproximadamente cinco años, bueno después de aclarar esto espero que disfruten la lectura :) **

* * *

Para Teddy Lupin hoy daba inicio su quinto año en Hogwarts, pero para algunos de los integrantes de la familia de su padrino era su primer año, de coincidencia entraba Albus Potter, por asi decirlo, su hermano politico, y Rose Weasley su prima politica, ambos los favoritos de él. Pero si Teddy Lupin tenía que hacer una elección, simplemente pensaba en Rosie, como la llamaban todos de cariño, puesto que a ambos no los unían lasos sanguineos al igual que a todos los Weasley y los Potter, ellos erán su familia, pues Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Arthur y Molly eran quienes lo iban a despedir todos los años a Hogwarts, y su padrino, Harry Potter junto con su abuela Andromeda, fueron los que se preocuparon y cuidaron de el desde que sus padres murieron para darle un futuro mejor, para darle un mundo que no lo discriminara, por ser hijo de un hombre lobo. Y pensando esto, se despidió de sus tíos, y luego se dirigió adonde se encontraba Andrew Swift y Robert Carrot,sus amigos desde que tomó por primera vez ese tren escarlata, seguido de esto se pusieron a conversar, de como ha sido el verano, como van con las chicas y todo ese asunto, y si, el era un chico saludable pues salía y se divertía con ellas pero no al punto en que Drew y Rob lo hacian. Antes de que Drew se enfrascara en contarle cuantas conquistas se unían a su lista, sintió unos golpecito en la puerta del compartimiento y fue cuando abrió que diviso una pequeña colorina, si, acertaba era su pequeña Rosie.

_**Rosie que haces aquí**_– le digo Ted a la pequeña.

_**Teddy, bueno lo que pasa es que, Albus, se molestó conmigo, y bueno el me hechó del compartimiento, solo porque yo no quería que Scorpius Malfoy se sentara con nosotros.**_– decía la pequeña, que bueno no era tan pequeña porque ya tenía 11 años y pues solo eran 5 los años de diferencia entre ambos.– _**pero si estás ocupado puedo ir con James **_– dijo Rose al mirar que su 'primo' favorito se encontraba acompañado, y disponiendose a salir de la puerta, algo la frenó, la elevo y la sento en el regaso de Teddy.

_**No creo que mis amigos tengan ningún problema, verdad chicos? **_- dijo Ted Remus Lupin mientras miraba con cara de amenaza a su amigos.

La pequeña Rose Estaba contentisima pues ella adoraba a Teddy y trataría de pasar el mayor tiempo posible acompañada de él. Además de agregar que Albus no la iría a buscar porque ya el la había incitado a que se fuera de su compartimiento, ya que el quería conocer a Malfoy y sinceramente a ella no le agradaba el chico.

_**Claro que no nos molesta Teddy –**_ decían Drew y Rob.

Pues claro, algo que tenian claro ambos chicos es que su amigo tenía cierta predilección por esa pequeña pelirroja que ahora sostenía en su regaso. Rose dejaba a su primo conversar, mientras los chicos retomaban su conversación, posó su cabeza en el hombro de Teddy se le empesó a nublar la vista, pues la pequeña caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

El la tenía acunada entre sus brazos, y sentía que esa pequeña era tan indefensa como la primera vez que la tomó, cuando era un niño, por eso decidió que después de que ella despertara la acompañaría hasta donde se encontrara con los alumnos de primero.

Teddy al llegar a la estación de Hogsmade dispuso a despertar a Rose, y la pequeña lentamente abrió sus hojos azul zafiro.

_**¿Ya llegamos? **_- preguntó la pelirroja.

_**Si Rosie, hemos llegado, ahora debes reunirte con los alumnos de primero. **_

Caminaron un rato, y Ted pudo darse cuenta de lo inquieta que estaba su prima, puesto que ya estaban llegando la tomo en brazos, le dió una vuelta y la besó en la mejilla, acto que siempre hacía cuando la veía a modo de saludo, o cuando ella estaba insegura.

_**Adios Rosie, nos vemos en el castillo. **_- le guiñó el ojo y se fue hacia unas carrosas que se movian solas.

La pequeña estaba sumamente inquiera pues no quería defraudar a su familia y sabia que su única opción sería Gryffindor. En el bote al que le dijeron que subiese, estaba Albus acompañado de Scorpius Malfoy. La pequeña se quedó maravillada por la elegancia que tenía el castillo, pero de pronto vió algo moverse en el lago, y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuese por Scorpius quien la afirmó por la cintura. Él la tomó de la mano, la cual posó en su antebrazo, gesto que denotaba preocupación por la pelirroja, el gesto mismo, Scorpius lo había visto siempre de parte de su padre hacia su madre cada vez que ella se encontraba en problemas o demasiado fragil.

Rose le devolvió una sonrisa y unos pomulos sonrojados mientras llegaban a la orilla, al desender del bote Scorpius le tendió la mano para bajar de este y así entraron al castillo.

Ted ya había llegado al castillo y estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa, simplemente estaba mirando a la entrada del gran comedor para ver si Albus y Rose entraban; pudo ver a Albus entrando al lado de un muchacho rubio platinado que tomaba la mano de Rose, el no podía comprenderlo, pero al verla riendo junto a Albus y el platinado, se tranquilizó.

Dirigió su mirada hacía donde habian ubicado una silla y veía a los nuevos alumnos eran enviados a sus casas. De pronto vió que el chico de cabello platinado era llamado, su nombre era Scorpius Malfoy, y su apellido resonaba en su cabeza, como si le trajera recuerdos del porque sus padres estaban muertos, y como todo buen Malfoy su casa fue Slytherin.

_**Albus Severus Potter – **_gritó el profesor Longbottom.

Y al instante se acercó a la silla y posaron el sombrero seleccionador, el cual gritó – _**Slytherin!.**_

Instintivamente, Ted miro a James, y pudo percatarse de que no estaba muy contento de que su hermano hubiese quedado en esa casa, con la voz más serena que pudo habló – _**James no es tan malo como crees, no porque en esa casa hubiese ido Voldemort y sus seguidores, Albus será un mago malvado. **_Luego de esto le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda.

_**Gracias por recordarmelo Ted – **_le dijo James mirándolo con una expresión sarcastica cuando de pronto la voz de Neville Longbottom dijo – **_Rose Weasley. _**

La pelirroja se sento en la silla, y le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador. El de pronto gritó – _**tu casa es Gryffindor.**_

Ted se levantó, y le tendió los brazos a su prima, Rose corrió hacia Teddy y lo abrazó, Ted le dió su tipico saludo, y la sentó a su lado.

_Este si será un buen año -_penso para sus adentros Ted Remus Lupin. Y el no se esperaba que ese sería uno de los cambios reversibles e irrebersibles que su vida sufriría.


	2. Reacciona! son celos

**Primero que nada lo siento, me demoré mucho en actualizar, este es un capitulo un poco corto pero espero les guste. Un beso, y si les gusta o lo leyeron por favor dejen un review :)**

* * *

**Reacciona! son celos.**

Rose,ya de niña no tenía, absolutamente nada, su cabellera lisa y pelirroja, le caía hasta la cintura, su cuerpo era el de una mujer, estaba llena de curvas. Eran las vacaciones de verano, y dentro de unos días comensaría su quinto año en Hogwarts. Rose en Hogwarts se juntaba con Scorpius Malfoy y con Albus Potter, su primo. Scorpius siempre pasaba las vacaciones en la madriguera junto a los Potter y Weasley. Teddy cada vez sentía a Rose más distante, y es que simplemente, Scor, como le decía la pelirroja, siempre la acompañaba, siempre se sentaba a su lado en la mesa, en el sillón, así habían estado todas las vacaciones; lo único que les faltaba era dormir en la misma cama, no, eso no lo permitiría, de eso estaba seguro.

_**Estan todo el maldito día juntos! **_- gritó Teddy saliendose de sus limites de paciencia, su pelo se había tornado rojo de furía, y es que simplemente no podía estar con una de sus personas favoritas.

_**Me puedes explicar que haces gritando en medio del pasillo Ted Remus Lupin? **_- le dijo Harry, mientras lo miraba con cara de preocupación al ver que su ahijado esta ardiendo en colera.

_**Harry, es que, ni yo mismo me entiendo, estoy molesto porque no puedo pasar mucho tiempo con Rosie, ella siempre está rodeada por ese Malfoy, y no sé ni si quiera le he podido contar que este año sere profesor en Hogwarts, y daré clases al igual que mi padre. -**_ dijo el chico con la cabeza pelo se tornó gris, algo que ocurría cuando el chico sentía tristeza.

Rose iba pasando por ahí y notó el color del cabello de Teddy, vió que el chico por alguna razón estaba triste, se acercó lo abrazó con fuerza.

_**Teddy, no sé que ocurre, pero todo mejorará, ya lo verás – **_le decía Rose mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y volvía hacia donde se encontraba el platinado, que le dirijía a Ted una mirada profunda de odio, Mientras que al mismo tiempo, Teddy trataba de controlarse para que su cabello no delatará que ese beso lo descolocó.

Harry lo observaba divertido, pues simplemente el ya sabía por que era lo que estaba pasando el chico, de hecho Harry Potter pasó por lo mismo, y también al principio no se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos.

_**Yo se lo que te ocurre Teddy, pero no puedo decirte, debes descubrirlo por tí mismo, y cuando lo sepas me haces saber, para ir preparando un poco el terreno. **_

Teddy no entendía nada de lo que Harry decía, al escuchar las palabras _ir preparando el terreno, _lo único que venía a su cabeza era el preparar el terreno en donde iba a enterrar vivo a ese Malfoy, es que simplemente lo aborrecía, no podía ya sentir más rabia al verlo.

Al parecer eso era mentira porque ahora sentía que tenía el infierno en el estomago y no pararía hasta que le lanzara un Cruciatus al rubio desabrido ese de Malfoy. ¿Y por qué él se ganaría la maldición imperdonable? Simplemente porque mientras veían la televisión ( una caja cuadrada en donde se podía ver a personas dentro), un aparato muggle del abuelo Arthur, Rose se acurrucaba en los brazos de Scorpius.

Mientras Teddy miraba enfurruñado la escena, siente unas manos en su cintura, unas manos pequeñitas, que Teddy cree que son de su novia.

_**Hola amor –**_ escucha a Victoire susurrar melosamente en su oído.

_**Hola Vic**_ – le responde y la chica lo besa.

Lo que le faltaba a Ted Lupin, una novia melosa con la que ya no se sentía como antes, deborándole la boca, una rabia incontrolable hacia Scorpius, el mejor amigo de Rose, unos celos infantiles dirijidos por su prima por así decirlo politica.

_Un momento, no puedo tener celos, no puedo estar celoso, no puedo sentir celos porque a Rose, la prima más querida de Victoire, mi novia, la está abrazando un chico. Un momento, porque la rabía está volviendo! Está bien, está bien Ted Remus Lupin, si estás celoso, pero contrólate solo son celos de familia, porque Rose es como mi prima, si, exacto, porque yo amo a Victoire, espera, no no amo a Victoire y las cosas no van bien, todavía no me explico tampoco el porque si estoy besando a mi novia estoy pensando en celar a su prima..._

El chico fue sacado de sus complicados y enredados pensamientos por la mirada de Victoire que lo taladraba, él la miró, y la mirada de la chica parecía demandarle una explicación de porqué el no respondió el beso que le había dado.

Simplemente la miró y vió que iba a hablar, la calló de un beso y por medio de esto, se dió cuenta de que los sentimientos por Vic, se habían ido, y no era algo que podría cambiar.

Hoy era para Ted Lupin un día de descubrimientos, aunque algunos que creía que solo era su instinto sobreprotector, simplemente y efectivamente eran celos, ¿pero que clase de celos era? No lo sabía,de lo único que estaba seguro es que esos celos eran tan irreversibles, como el que ya no amaba a Victoire.


End file.
